halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IWHBYD Skull (Halo 3)
FAQ Q. I still can't get the Skull! What am I doing wrong? A. You must kill the Prophet and then jump through the rings in the correct order. This page once stated the opposite; You can only achieve the skull after you have stopped the rings from firing. The three most common mistakes with the Skull are: *Doing the level on Easy. You must do it on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary for the skull to appear. *Starting the level from Rally Point Alpha or Bravo. You must start from the beginning of the level. *Jumping through the rings in the wrong order. Q. I successfully got the skull, but it's not recorded as an Achievement on my screen name, and it doesn't seem to play any of the new dialogue. What am I doing wrong? A. When you get the skull, you must finish the level to have the skull afterwards. However, you are probably not noticing the new dialogue. It's there, all right. The reason you do not get an Achievement is because it is a silver skull, not a gold skull. Check your skull page to make sure you have it activated. Q. I got the skull and then I quit, but when I tried to turn it on, is said it was locked, what am I doing wrong? A. You must finish the rest of the level to unlock the skull. Q. What is the origin of the sequence, was the pattern picked at random, or is there some meaning behind it? And had the hackers not found the code how would the public know about it, cane you find the code subliminally in the campaign? A. According to www.cheatcc.com "This is the Halo theme if it was played on a phone by dialing the numbers." Added 3 more the the Marine category I was trying to get some of them to say a few new things, and I needed a woman for a few. One was in the warthog. She said one of the ones listed, so I tried the other passengers. There was an Asian man and a Black man. The first of my added 3, "Let's go find us some Fox-Trot!" was by the Asian man, though I'm still iffy about that one, and the second two, "What's the matter, never saw a ladies man before?", and "Yea, I'm a frighteningly handsome young man." were by the black man. (PS: I'm not racist, I just pointed it out because they both were said in their respective accents, so it may only be for that race/marine.) Just got a great quote from the Arbiter I just found this today. I was on Halo and had this skull on, and shot the Arbiter and he said "You shot me, foo!" in a different voice. I thought it was pretty funny, I wonder if they actually got Keith David to say it or got someone else. - Aeshir 04:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I don't think we need this page I really don't think we need this page. All the halo 3 skulls already have one large page. They don't need another. Besides, the searcher is programmed to take the title of a skull and redirect it to a certain portion in the main list of these skulls. Spartan 107 06:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Do we really need the LONG (27 nos.) sequence? I mean the sequence pretty much ends with the same seven numbers (4 6 5 4 5 3 4) as the very short (7 nos.) sequence, so it kind of makes the numbers before that completely irrelevant. As long as the same 7 numbers appear in any part of a sequence IN ORDER, the number/s before that are pretty much useless, and any number/s after that would probably screw the code up, so unless doing this sequence and grabbing the skull plays music using ALL of the rings that were jumped through, (as does the very short sequence) it might be best to remove the 27 no. sequence. -Guest Just got this skull today.--The Demonic Idiot 03:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Can you make mistakes and retry the sequence?--Poketape 04:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) This page should be removed Apart from the alternative language that results from activating this skull, which perhaps deserves its own page, this page is largely pointless. It is also inaccurate, as it lists the skull as appearing on Truth's podium, and it contains the longer sequence of jumps which most agree now is unnecessary.Kgrierson 01:49, 25 December 2007 (UTC) The Longer Sequence should be removed Here is the sequences that stated in the page: Sequence order: >Shorter order: 4,6,5,4,5,3,4 >Longer order: 1,3,4,6,7,5,4,6,5,4,5,3,4,5,4,5,3,4 Read it carefully and you'll see that the "Shorter order" can be found inside the "Longer order". That means they are just the same order. Therefore the "Longer order" is not really an "order". It should be removed. The Longer Code The shorter code appears in the longer code, but if you look (it's not hard to see) the shorter code actually appears halfway through, and not at the end. So if all the halos start to light up after the last part of the short code (while running the long code) perhaps the long code should be removed all together, but I've got my money on the thought that the halos wont start lighting up (if you're running the long code) until the last number of the long code is run through. I hope this point is apparent enough. Been trying to do the short code, and nothings happening. So I'm trying the long code. Kill Truth and the Short Code works Disagree to above Everytime I get the IWHBYD skull I used the Shorter Order. It works everytime. I proved it, so there's no need to prove it again. More Brute dialogue I remember hearing a Brute singing "Save the last dance for me" on the first level, with this skull activated. Is that true? Does that female marine actually say that? It seems like the ESRB would be on them in a second for that. They'd say OMG its sexual reference. And i don't see that on the box! Crowbar 02:05, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Harry Potter reference? ("Adbrakasomething!"- When grunt throws grenade at player.) Avada Kedavra - Killing curse. : "Abracadabra" is an incantation that far predates Harry Potter. The fact that the HP version doesn't contain the 'bra' sound in the beginning word indicates that it's more likely Guilty Spark is saying something close to the original (Wikipedia entry follows): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abracadabra -StarLion 12:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) marines are rude today i left my game unpaused,staring at a marine, just to see what happened. these are the various quotes i came up with: 1. "what's your problem?" 2. "go ahead,who am i to argue?"(when you take a good weapon away) 3. "hurry up, i got places to go, things to shoot." 4. "go away!" 5. "do you really think im pretty or do you just like to get slapped?" 6. "try not to break it."(same as #2) 7. "mwahahahahaha!" Name I think the title of this page is too long. Who agrees with me?Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 11:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC) * ... ... ... ... Uh, no. No I don't. Fixed Brutes I have heard both "You killed my pack mate!" and "I have you now!" - In reference to Star Wars Episode IV' before obtaining the skull. Are you serious "You must jump through 7 rings to obtain the skull. A possible 7 reference." Whoa, yuh think? Unlisted quotes i have heard marines say two unlisted things 1.) hey, you just got brains on my face (i think grunt birthday party headshot) and 2.) that's....my....ASS! ~~ 3.) it's easy Some of the dialogue is available before you get the Skull Some of the dialogue - I'm guessing quite a lot of it - can be heard before you get the skull. I've never got it, and I've heard a bunch of the lines listed on this page. A couple of examples: # "I think we just killed their B team." - After clearing the area of Covenant. # "Here you go in front of me, Chief" - When entering an area with hostiles. Incidentally, this line is a Firefly reference: # "I'll get that letter to your family, I promise." - After killing a marine with a second marine nearby. Problem I can't obtain the skull because it doenst show up. The EXACT things I do are: *Start the level from the beginning *Doing it on normal difficulty *I don't touch the rings before Truth and the flood are dead. *I jump the rings in the right sequence: 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4. I know that the ring closest to the elevator is 1 and the ring closest to truth is 7. I just don't know what i'm doing wrong. Can anybode help me with this? 'You will know when you have done it correctly because the rings will all flash in the direction of where the skull is. Kinda like a Mexican wave starting from the elevator and ending at the bridge! Greetings [[User:Black Katana|''Black'' Katana]] [[User talk:Black Katana|My Talk]] :No skulls should be turned on. Also, make sure you're jumping on all of the Rings in one direction. Also, try doing it in Co-Op, just in case. KAC- 19:08, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ahh.. Thx Subtank. But why isn't this mentioned in the article? Unneeded or what? ::Greetings [[User:Black Katana|''Black'' Katana]] [[User talk:Black Katana|My Talk]] 19:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Nope, still doesn't show up... Maybe I have the bad luck to buy a 'broken' version :P. Greetings [[User:Black Katana|''Black'' Katana]] [[User talk:Black Katana|My Talk]] ::::Never mind, finally got it. I had to try it for 5-6 times. Greetings [[User:Black Katana|''Black'' Katana]] [[User talk:Black Katana|My Talk]] Hi all, I too have had issues with this skull. Do I need to invite players? I'd like to do it on solo. Another skull that was a bummer was the second blind skull in Cortana, got it and did not register. Made it up there a second time and it did not appear; I started at rally point alpha. --IWHBYD%& 18:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Fixes and problems Black Katana (above) says: "No skulls must be turned on." Why isn't that mentioned in the article then? The article says "Also, carrying the skull to the end is highly recommended." Highly recommended? What is that supposed to mean? We've got the skull for many profiles without ever jumping into the hole with it. Also today we once again tried to get the skull for two us our profiles. It didn't show up. The sequence was right and I did it several times, even with just one guy (we usually use both Arby and the Chief for jumping to hurry up the process). We were playing on normal and started from the beginning. Does anyone have an idea why we didn't get the skull? We did have Grunt Birthday Party turned on as usually and those profiles have once had the skull but it disappeared along with everything else because of the Play Local glitch. 343 hums the Portal theme I find this hard to believe. Halo 3 came out before Portal. Sgt. Stacker "I would have been your daddy, but that dog beat me over the fence" is not a quote from Sgt. Johnson. It's an improvised line of Sgt. Stacker (Played by Pete Stacker, voice of Cpt. Keyes as well), and was said during Halo: CE, when Sgt. Johnson was just "Sniper Sgt." Somebody want to correct this? Information courtesy of the Halo: CE & Halo 2 Developer Commentaries. Said specifically by Joe Staten during the "I would have been your daddy" chapter title on the level Attack on The Control Room. And I just recited that from memory. Grunt Comedy! Grunt Orgy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dirk Gently 00:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hackers? Puh-lease Also, I was there when IWHBYD was found on the Bungie.net forums. While yes, the cracked source code proved it was on "The Covenant", the actual order of the ring-jumping was determined from some of the Bungie podcasts, where were told that we'd have to jump through hoops to figure it out and that a lot of the in-game sounds would be disabled if we disabled the music. After a bit of time and discussion somebody with a really nice sound system figured out that each ring made a distinct tone when jumped through. Fast forward testing and discussion among music geeks on the forums to discover the E pentatonic scale that is the code. The "Long" sequence is part of one of the soundtracks, not sure which one but I want to say the announcement trailer piece. Dirk Gently 00:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I figured this out all on my own (how to get the skull). I screwed up. If there is one, should we add the way to restart the code without having to restart the whole level? : Just restart the code from the 4th ring. 08:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) More random and pointless 7 references. *There are 7 syllables in "I Would Have Been Your Daddy" (dad-dy). -StarLion 12:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *There are 7 words in "I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull". -StarLion 12:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Rename This article's name is completely wrong. First of all, the name shouldn't include both the acronym and what it stands for. Second, the "Halo 3:" prefix at the beginning is entirely contradictory to the naming conventions on this wiki. Names that fit this wiki's naming conventions include "IWHBYD Skull (Halo 3)" or "I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull (Halo 3)". As the skull's in-game name is "IWHBYD", the former would be more appropriate. DavidJCobb 21:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Done. Chose "IWHBYD Skull (Halo 3)" as explained above. Thanks David!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) More mariene lines. I heared a marine with this skull on saying "that was irresponsibly cool." when i warthog jump. can this be added?-- 02:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Odst you can turn this skull on in ODST but, I notice no difference. Is there one? "IWHBYD Required" All of the lines of dialogue that occur with the IWHBYD skull on can occur without the skull activated. There are no lines that "require" the skull, the skull only makes them more likely to occur. Metalingus627 00:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Where'd all the lines go? Somebody deleted all the dialogue. Was there a vote to do this? This used to be my favorite page but now it's all gone! Please restore this page.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'''Tuckerscreator]] 02:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Check the IWHBYD Skull Quotes page. -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 00:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Rewrite I am currently working on a rewrite of this page. Also, shouldn't the IWHBYD Quotes page be merged with this? -- General5 7 [[user talk:General5 7|'''Go]] 00:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :The quotes should be separate. It looks cleaner and more professional.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, shrink that turkey to 25px please. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :lol, sure thing. -- General5 7 [[user talk:General5 7|'Go']] 00:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) IWHBYD grunt quote I was playing and I heard a grunt yell " SUCK IT! " and "OPEN UP AND SAY AHH!" I thought it was pretty funny-ironskull08 i heard a kamakatzi say "HUG HUG M. DEMON"_nuke-765 You don't have to finish the level to get the skull. But you need to let the Halo Theme play to its end before you save and quit. 09:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC)noob